Together Forever
by Hydrocity3
Summary: This is an Ellen x Viola story that takes place five years later after the true ending of a Witch's House.
1. Viola's Return

The mysterious woman smiled as she admired the sleeping form of her victim. She was completely mesmerized by how the morning light peeking through the window reflected off the unsuspecting girl's golden blonde locks. She caressed her face in a loving manner, gently brushing away her bangs before placing a sweet kiss upon her forehead.

"Mhm…"

"Oh, she's waking up."

The girl in question opened her eyes and found herself looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She tried to get up, but that turned out to be a futile effort as both of her arms and legs were restrained to the bed by some kind of invisible force. She was trapped and there was effectively nothing she could do about it. Instead of needlessly wasting her energy, she opted to ponder her current situation. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own room after saying good night to 'her' dad. So, how did she end up here and more importantly where was here exactly?

"Don't tell me you already forgot? You're in the Witch's House."

Right on cue, someone responded to the blonde's most pressing thoughts. Whatever comfort she found in having her question answered was soon replaced with a feeling of immense fear. "That voice…" With her movement severely limited, all she could do was turn her head and face the one who answered her.

"It's been a while… Ellen…"

Her bright green eyes widened in shock upon hearing her 'name.' "Viola…?"

The mysterious woman silently nodded in response and gazed back at the blonde with a mischievous smile on her face.

Ellen couldn't tell what Viola was thinking at all. She only nodded and smiled back at her. Why was she smiling at her? What did that smile mean? Was it good? Was it bad? She honestly had no idea and that scared her far more than she cared to admit, but in spite of that she did her best to remain composed and not let her captor know that.

On the other hand, Viola was milking this moment for everything it was worth. She was the one in control now and she wasn't scared to let Ellen know it as she positioned herself on top of her body. Straddling her waist, she leaned forward and stared directly into her victim's eyes.

It was only then it occurred to Ellen that maybe Viola was checking 'her' body out. After all, she hadn't seen it for a long time. Ellen had grown into a beautiful young woman of eighteen years. She no longer wore braids, instead opting to grow it out till it reached her waist. In keeping with Viola's style she still wore a white dress with three buttons down the front with a newish pair of brown hunting boots. It was all possible because of that faithful event five years ago.

Back then, Ellen was a sickly child who didn't have any loving parents or friends to call her own. It wasn't until an unsuspecting Viola entered her house and became 'friends' with her out of sympathy for her illness was her plan set into motion. One day, she asked her 'friend' for a favor: to switch bodies for a day. She lied and made sure to render her helpless, so that she could not get her body back. Even when Viola persistently chased after her in a body that was essentially falling apart, she killed her in the cruelest way possible. So why now, when she had everything she could possibly want is she finding herself face to face with the one she stole it from?

However, Viola's presence and the fact that she was being eerily quiet wasn't the only thing that bothered Ellen, it was her appearance as well. In her original body, she used to be a pale-face, sickly seven year old girl. Not to mention the injuries she self-inflicted in order to ensure her former friend would be helpless to stop her. Now, Viola seemed like she not only made a miraculous recovery, but completely transformed herself into an unbelievably attractive woman. Her once golden eyes were now a crimson red, and much like herself, Viola wore her hair the same way having it spill down her shoulders freely and bangs which tended to cover said eyes easily. However, the clothes she was wearing could only be described as lewd. Her outfit consisted of a tank top like bustier with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center which showed off just enough cleavage to be both sexy and tasteful, a choker with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connected to her bikini bottom, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink accessories, long boots connecting to the outfit in a similar way a garter belt would, and pink and black thin earrings to complete the look. It was a racy outfit with an intricate design that only the boldest of women would wear. To think that the very suit and kind girl she met five years ago would be wearing an outfit like this was just unthinkable.

Viola remained pokerfaced as she noted every little reaction Ellen was having to her foreplay. She took pleasure in knowing that she was the one making her feel this way and couldn't help tease her even more. "Do you like what you see?"

After a very long period of silence Ellen was surprised to hear her former friend speak to her. It was weird for her to hear her own voice carry such a strong commanding, but subtle seductive tone. If Viola wasn't hovering so close to her face that she could swear her crimson red eyes looked like lustrous rubies, or how their noses practically rubbed against one another, or each small breath the violet-haired woman took with each gasp of air gently caressed her lips, she wouldn't believe it. However, this was reality and there was no other choice, but for her to believe. She recomposed herself and found her resolve. Between her invisible bonds restraining her and Viola pinning her to the bed, she was at a complete disadvantage. However, even then she wasn't about to let her former friend get anymore satisfaction from her. "What do you want Viola?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"I betrayed you, I took your father from you, I took your life from you, I took everything from you… you're obviously after revenge." Ellen explained.

"Oh, that." Viola deadpanned. "Well…," She lowered herself into the blonde's ear, her cleavage rubbing against hers as she whispered, "I forgive you."

For the second time today, Ellen's eyes widened in shock. "You forgive me…?"

Viola's facial features softened as she spoke in a more caring manner. "I understand why you did it. You just wanted what you never got the chance to experience. How is my father doing anyway?"

"He's doing just fine. We're still 'a close knit family of two' as you so eloquently put it. I finally found out what it was like to have a parent that loves you, to play outside like a normal girl, and I even made a few friends." The blonde explained.

"I'm glad…"

"Can you cut it out already!? This isn't some happy get together! You kidnapped me and are holding me against my will! Stop acting like we're still friends!" Ellen shouted in frustration as her former friend continued to beat around the bush.

Viola was undeterred by her outburst as she continued to gaze at her. "You know it really hurt when we switched bodies. On top of the disease, you gouged your own eyes out and cut off your own legs beforehand too. Then, when I screamed agony you made it even worse by giving me throat burning medicine which effectively made me lose my voice. You even tricked my father into shooting me. Even so, I still think of you as my best friend."

Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Then release me from this binding spell best friend."

Viola smirked in amusement. "Nice try, but no."

"Then, at least indulge my curiosity." The blonde pleaded.

"My, my… you certainly have a lot of demands for hostage. Maybe I should take this time to thoroughly teach you how a proper victim should act?" The violet-haired woman mused as she closed the distance between their faces. "Very well, then. Just this once I'll let it slide. So, what do you want to know?"

"As you said before, I did all of those things to you. I even convinced your father into thinking you were a monster and I saw him shoot you dead. On top of that, my contract with the demon was up. He must've eaten your soul like he did all the others. So how did you survive?"

Viola arched her back and sat up straight as she continued to straddle Ellen's waist. She looked at her with an amused expression before beginning her story. "The truth is I didn't survive. I did indeed die five years ago and the demon you allied with did come and eat my soul. However, did you ever stop and think what a soul was?"

"I just thought of it as cat food that I would feed to him."

Viola couldn't help, but chuckle at her response. "There's more to a human soul than being some demon's lunch. It's a person's essence, their energy, everything that person was. Even after the demon ate me and the only thing I could see was darkness, I still had a strong desire to live so I was able to hang on. I think my will to live was so strong that instead of being absorbed by him; I managed to turn the tables and absorb him instead."

"That's impossible. No mere human could stand up to a demon."

Viola looked at Ellen as if she was a child that didn't know any better. "My dear sweet Ellen, human beings can be far more terrifying creatures than any demon. I would've thought you of all people would know that."

As much as Ellen hated it, she had to admit Viola was right. She committed countless atrocities just so she could find a cure for her illness by giving the demon souls. The only thing the demon did was give her the little push she needed, at the end of the day every single thing she did was done by her hand.

"Once I finished devouring his soul from the inside out, I became something far beyond both human and demon. However, even with this newfound power I needed a body to house my soul. The nearest body was yours and although it was falling apart, with my power I was able to use it as a catalyst to reincarnate myself into this new body you see before you now. After that, I studied all your spell books and practiced my magic daily, I even went so far as to fight other witches in the area and absorb the souls of their demon familiars to add to my power. Before long, I became the strongest witch… maybe even strongest being in existence and it was all in preparation for our reunion today."

After hearing Viola's story, Ellen realized that this was quite possibly the worst case scenario for her. It would've been one thing if her 'friend' was a normal witch, but to hear she had ascended beyond both humans and demons was something she couldn't fathom. It was a demon who originally gave Ellen her powers as a witch to begin with. If Viola had even surpassed that then she didn't stand a chance against her at all. What made it even worse was that she still had no idea what the violet-haired dominatrix wanted from her. If her goal wasn't revenge then for what reason did she have to kidnap and restrain her against the bed in such a manner where their bodies practically pressed into each other?

Viola caressed Ellen's face in a very sensual manner which sent chills up her spine. "The only thing I've ever wanted was you. Ever since I first met you, all I ever thought about was making you mine. I thought if I was nice to you, spent time with you, and we got to know each other better that eventually you'd come to like me in the same way. However…," A mischievous smile played across Viola's lips as she continued to trace her finger down the center of Ellen's body till she tugged at the neckline of her white dress. Not wanting to waste time untying them herself, she used a simple spell instead resulting in the cleavage of her friend becoming more exposed. "…you betrayed my trust and left me to die. Of course I don't blame you for it, but I've decided that the next time I saw you; I would be a little more straightforward with my approach. Since you had your way with me; it's only fair that I get to do the same right? We are friends after all. So, today… we should play some more and take our time getting to know each other even better."

The image Ellen had of the sweet gentle girl who wandered into her house and befriended her had shattered and taking its place was that of the new Viola. The girl who dressed up as a dominatrix, pinned her to the bed, and was eyeing her like a predator would its prey.

Taking advantage of the situation, Viola leaned forward bringing her mouth up to the right side of Ellen's lower neck and sucked on her soft skin.

The new sensation that surged through Ellen's being caused her to involuntarily moan in pleasure.

"You're so cute Ellen." Viola remarked as she sat back upright and saw the results of her work.

The blonde lied there gasping for breath as her face was flush from embarrassment. Being touched like this was an entirely new experience before and until now she had no idea how sensitive her body was to this type of thing.

"To think that we've barely even started and you're already like this, I wonder what kind of cute reaction you'll show me next."

Just as it seemed like Viola was about to have her way with her, she stopped. Ellen stared at the violet-haired super witch who seemed to have a look of disappointment on her face.

"Why did that girl have to come now of all times…?" Viola sighed as she begrudgingly got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry about this Ellen, but it seems an uninvited guest has arrived." Viola snapped her fingers which instantly freed the blonde from her invisible restraints. "In the meantime, you're free to wander around premises. I remodeled the house, making sure to remove all the traps and get rid of any nasty creatures that were lingering around. Anyway, I better go back deal with this."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I could try to escape." Ellen taunted as she buttoned her dress back up.

As Viola was about to leave, she stopped at the doorway. There was a smile on her face as she turned to face Ellen almost like she was daring her to try and escape. "You could, but I don't mind. I mean, even if you do manage to escape, I'll just kidnap you and hold you against your will again. It just seems like a waste of time to me, but hey it's your life." With that, Viola disappeared into the darkness of the hallway leaving Ellen to her thoughts.

**AN: This was a story idea I had in mind for a while now. I originally planned for this to be a one-shot story, but decided to make it a mini multi-chapter fic instead. I tried to keep Ellen and Viola's personalities in line with game, but at the same time highlight how they've grown over the past five years. For Viola, her personality was pretty vague. The only thing we know about her is she's a kind and caring girl who loves her father. So when I conceptualized how she would be as a witch, she didn't strike me as the type to take revenge. So going along that line of thinking, I toyed around with the idea that she still loves Ellen, but in becoming a 'super witch' her love for her had become twisted. To that end, I was invoked Iris Heart aka 'Sadie' from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. This story was inspired by the AveraIllisa's "The New Witch" and Shawn45's "Bond of Trust" and the sequel "Transcendent Trust"**


	2. Enter Dawn

Ellen had a few choice words she wanted to say to Viola, but now wasn't the time for that. She had to escape and the first step was to figure out where she was which she recognized as her old room. It looked much cleaner without all the blood on the floor and much brighter than normal with all three windows in the room catching the sun's rays, but what gave it away was the placement of all the furniture was the same. The bed was in the center of the room; the desk where she did most of her reading and writing in was at the far right end, the bookshelf which was filled with her spell books was located at the far left end, and right next it was her luxurious full body sized mirror.

Taking notice of her reflection, the blonde couldn't help but reminisce about her past with Viola. There hasn't been a single day that has gone by that Ellen didn't think about the other girl. It would happen each and every time her 'father' and 'friends' would address her by that name, Viola. What would Viola be doing right now if she was still alive? How would she be spending her day? However, Ellen always came back to the same conclusion. She'd take revenge on her for what she did, any normal person would. So when Viola had kidnapped her and trapped her back in her old house, she thought for sure she'd be killed on the spot or at the very least tortured till she couldn't take it anymore. Just the idea of pain was enough to make Ellen cringe, but what Viola put her through wasn't pain. The way she caressed her cheek in such a caring manner, the way she traced down the center of her body with her finger, the way she place her lips on her neck and sucked on her soft skin, Ellen reflexively touched the spot on her neck and felt Viola's lingering warmth. She honestly didn't know what to make of this situation, but one thing was clear. She was free to look around and Viola would allow her to escape if she wanted to, so there was no harm in trying.

Resolved to find a way out, Ellen started exploring her old home. As she made her way throughout the mansion, she realized Viola wasn't kidding when she said she did some remodeling. On top of looking newer and brighter, the location of the rooms seemed different than she remembered. A door she thought led to one of the guest rooms turned out to be the bathroom; another door she thought led to the dining room turned out to be the piano room. This was going to take a while, but at the very least there weren't any traps or monsters to worry about. After, wandering around aimlessly from floor to floor for almost an hour, she heard voices coming from down the hallway. One of the voices she could tell immediately belonged to Viola while the other seemed to come from a young girl.

"Did you have another fight with your mom?" Viola asked.

"Yes, she yelled at me for wandering into the forest again… So, I ran away from home." The young girl answered.

Even though this was the perfect chance for Ellen to sneak off, for some strange reason she felt compelled to stay and listen in on their conversation.

"You do realize your mother is probably worried sick about you."

"I know that, but I wanted to see you again."

"You know what I am right?"

"You're a witch."

"And what did I tell you about witches?"

"You said I shouldn't trust them."

"So why do you keep coming back here despite that?"

"Because… you're my friend…"

Ellen poked her head around the corner and saw Viola sitting on a couch inside of what looked like the living room. On her lap was a young girl with long raven black hair staring back at her 'best friend' with pleading eyes. She wore a blue dress with a red bow on the back of her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Viola sighed giving into the young girl's whims. "You can stay here for now, but I'm taking you back home before the sun sets whether you like it or not."

"Okay…"

Watching the two girls, Ellen couldn't help but be reminded of how Viola used to come over and play with her despite knowing what she truly was.

"You're welcome to come in Ellen."

Upon hearing her name, she stepped into the living room. "You noticed me?"

"This is the witch's house after all. There's nothing here that goes on without my knowing about it." Viola replied.

The child glared daggers at the blonde.

Ellen looked into her deep cerulean blue eyes and sensed her hostility towards her. "What's wrong with her?"

"I told her the truth about me which included details about how a certain someone stole my life." Viola answered.

"You told her everything?"

The child stuck her tongue out at the blonde as if to confirm her suspicions, before turning back to hug Viola.

"I thought it would be a good lesson for her, but despite my warnings she keeps coming back here." Viola pet the girl's head in an affectionate manner which she seemed to enjoy.

"Oh, where are manners? Let me introduce you, this child's name is Dawn. She lives with her mother in the nearby village." Viola then turned her attention to the child in question. "Dawn, this is my best friend Ellen."

"I don't like her." Dawn said bluntly.

Ellen's left eye twitched out of irritation. Why did she have to take this from such an unruly child anyway?

Despite Dawn's attitude, Viola could only smile at her before turning her attention back to the blonde. "Try not to take it personally Ellen."

"As if I care what that brat thinks!"

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind staying with us a while or would you prefer getting lost trying to find your way around my house again?" Viola teased.

Ellen stood her ground and crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't have to take this from you! I escaped this place once and I can do it again!"

"I see…" Viola snapped her fingers and a giant red arrow appeared on the wall. "If you follow those arrows, you'll find your way out."

Ellen eyed the super witch suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

"I can't very well entertain you and play with Dawn at the same time. That wouldn't be fair to either of you." Viola explained.

Dawn's eyes lit up with excitement. "You really mean that Viola? You'll play with me again today?"

Viola knew she was spoiling the child by playing with her every time she visited, but she just didn't have the heart to refuse her. Despite what she was on the outside, on the inside she still was a very sweet and kind-hearted girl who always put the needs of others before her own. "Of course, you took the time to come here after all. It'd be a waste if we don't do something fun right?"

"Yes, I love you!" Dawn exclaimed before embracing the violet-haired woman in a tight hug.

"There you have it Ellen. If you're that insistent on leaving then you're free to go. I won't stop you."

Ellen couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Viola, the person who kidnapped her and held her here against her will was now letting her escape without so much as putting up a fight. Instead, she'd rather devote her time to playing with a child that wasn't even her own. "You're actually letting me leave? You're not even going to try and stop me?"

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be thrilled about this…" Viola's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "…or did you perhaps want to continue where we left off earlier? To think, my dear sweet Ellen was that type of woman…"

"I'm leaving!" Ellen interrupted her as she stomped out of the room.

Viola simply shrugged her shoulders turned her attention back to the child. "So what would you like to do first Dawn?"

Ellen reluctantly followed the path of red arrows. She considered the possibility of it being a trap, but she was hopelessly lost in this mansion, so it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Besides, the blonde had something more pressing on her mind. Just when she thought she had Viola all figured out, she does something that completely takes her by surprise. She should be happy about this situation. Viola decided to let her go free and instead play with that child. Ellen stopped in her tracks and balled her hands into fists. "How could she pay attention to that brat more than me!?"

Why did she just scream that? More importantly, why was she so irritated by this situation? It shouldn't make any difference to her what Viola did with her time. Yet for some strange reason, Ellen couldn't stop thinking about her. Her thoughts drifted back to how Viola had her pinned on the bed. The way she looked at her, the way she touched her body, the way she smiled at her… could it be that she really wanted Viola to finish what she started? Ellen shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind. Doubting herself was exactly what Viola wanted her to do. Convinced the super witch was just screwing with her, Ellen pressed onwards.

After making her way through hallway after hallway and walking down staircase after staircase, she had finally made it to the foyer. Compared to the other rooms she's seen thus far, this room was far more grandiose and extravagant. Eight columns equally spaced around the outer edge of the circular room supported a second floor balcony which overlooked the intricate patterned marble floor that originated from the center. On the other side of the room were two large double doors which seemed to lead outside. However, the foyer seemed darker than the other rooms in the house. It reminded her of how the witch's house used to be as it gave a dark and gloomy feeling. The room was also noticeably colder as she could actually see her breath in front of her. Ellen really didn't want to walk into this room, but it was her only way out of the witch's house. She could always retrace her steps and go back to where Viola was. At the very least it seemed like she wasn't going to try anything as long as that child was there. No, if she did that, Viola wouldn't let her here the end of it. Her pride wouldn't allow her to give in to her or this house. She made it this far and she wasn't about to let something like this stop her.

Ellen took a deep breath and walked into the darkness albeit at a quickened pace as she didn't want to be in this room longer than she had to. Relief washed over her as she placed a hand on the knob of the exit. Finally, she could leave this place or so she thought. When she twisted the knob, she found the door wouldn't open. Becoming desperate, she tried a few more times, but it was to no avail. In despair she backed away from the door and sat down pulling her knees into her chest for warmth. Ellen cursed herself for actually believing Viola would let her go so easily. By this point, the foyer had become disturbingly darker and the temperature had significantly dropped. Seeing no further use in staying, Ellen decided to leave the room and find another way out. However, when she turned around she became as white as a sheet. A large dark hand had emerged from the ground and was slowly closing in on the blonde. She wanted desperately to move, but she was too overwhelmed by the malevolent aura the shadowy appendage was giving off to stand. Was this Viola's trap, lead her to the exit only to kill her at the end? No, for some strange reason Ellen didn't feel like she was behind this. While Viola remained a mystery to her, this thing's killing intent was so oppressive it could be felt in atmosphere of the room. The space around the blonde became darker and darker as the giant limb slowly squeezed its shadowy fingers around her. Ellen closed her eyes and desperately hoped for a miracle, desperately hoped someone would save her.

"Ellen…"

Upon hearing a familiar voice call her name, the blonde opened her eyes. "Viola…"

The violet-haired woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like I made it just in time."

Just when she needed it most, Viola had come to her rescue standing tall in all her dominatrix glory. Ellen wondered just how her 'friend' was able to wear such an outfit without the slightest hint of shame, but that was beside the point. That thing was still in the room with them and it seemed more menacing than ever. "What is that thing?"

"It's a restless spirit. I was very thorough when I cleared this place of everything dangerous. To think something like this was lying dormant here the entire time."

Ellen's eyes widened in terror as the oversized shadow hand encroached on their position again. "It's behind you!"

Viola didn't even bother to move. Instead, showing the difference in their power, she repelled the apparition with just her overwhelming aura. "My, my… first you attack my woman and then you have the nerve to go pull this stunt. You must be very brave or very stupid." She turned around and faced her unsuspecting prey.

While Ellen was relieved that Viola was here to save her, watching her scare even the dead with just her intimidating presence was unsettling in its own right. "Um, Viola…"

"Don't worry Ellen. This will only take a moment."

**AN: This chapter, I introduce a little girl named Dawn who has apparently been making regular visits to the witch's house much like Viola did for Ellen in the past. I was debating whether or not to reveal more information about her character this chapter, but decided to save it for the next one. As for Ellen, between what Viola put her though last chapter and her actions now in this chapter, you could think of it as a mind game Viola is playing on her. Finally, that large hand that attacked Ellen out of nowhere should seem familiar and that's all I'm going to say about it. Chapter 3 will be the final chapter.**


End file.
